Brittany
Brittany is a Cheerio, and lackey of Quinn Fabray, who later joins the Glee Club in Showmance. She is portrayed by Heather Morris. Background Not much is known about Brittany's personal history yet (including her last name) except she is Dutch, and is proud of her heritage. Season One So far, she has only been shown as a sidekick to Quinn, following blindly and doing as the other girls do. After joining Glee, Brittany appears at first to be as malicious and manipulative as Quinn and Santana , but she quickly assimilates with the Glee group, forming comradeships if, not friendships with the less popular students. She along with Tina assists Kurt with a music video he creates at his house, and even high-fives and nudges other members of the group in a playful manner during moments of happiness. Brittany appears as a stereotypical 'dumb' blonde, unable to tell her left from her right and at times is oblivious to the events going on around her. Yet, despite being a bit of a follower to more imposing personalities like Quinn, Brittany appears to be less cruel than other cheerleaders. Later when the Glee Club realize who their competition is for Sectionals, Will Scheuster becomes concerned that one of the schools, Jane Adams Academy might win by using sexual distractions in their numbers. He then has Brittany teach everyone in the glee club hairography for a new mash-up number, "Hair/Crazy in Love". The plan however gets a less than warm appreciation from everyone, and it is later scrapped after the Glee Group performs "Imagine", with the Haverbrook School for the Deaf glee group. In "Wheels" the Glee Club is forced to raised money with a bake sale in order to get a bus to take Artie to sectionals. Mr. Scheuster meanwhile forced the Glee kids to spend several hours a day in wheelchairs in order to make them realize how hard it is for Artie. During these events, Brittany (who within the course of a day, lost her wheelchair) reveals to have a sweet and caring friendship with Becky Jackson, a girl who suffers from Down Syndrome. While Quinn, Puck and Santana look at Becky with disgust, Brittany is oblivious to it, and buys Becky a cupcake from the Glee bake sale. Puck cruelly implies that the friendship between Becky and Brittany is because Brittany cheats off of Becky's mathematics papers in school. She is cast in a local mattress commercial, in which she performs background vocals in "Jump". During the filming of the commercial she performs many impressive acrobatic stunts. She performs background vocals in "Smile (Charlie Chaplin)". In the fall finale of Season 1, Sectionals, Brittany lets slip that she and the other cheerleader members was helping Sue spy but she didn't think she would use it against the glee club. She also accidentally mentions that she and Santana have slept together. She waves to someone during Haverbrook's performance of "Don't Stop Believin'". She asked to help choreograph New Directions' new sectionals numbers. She performs background vocals in "You Can't Always Get What You Want" and "My Life Would Suck Without You". She is shown listening in with the rest of New Directions as they listen to the judges' comments. Personality Brittany appears to be a stereotypical dumb blonde, but she has compassionate natures, such as befriending disabled Becky Jackson (though this may be only due to getting free math answers, according to a cruel remark made by Puck) and being friendly with the other members in glee club of less social status than herself. However, Brittany when matched up with more dominant personalities (such as Quinn and Santana), can often behave as callous and cruel as they are. If she fully understands that someone is disliked by her friends (such as Rachel Berry), Brittany will easily join in on making fun of the target without any obvious signs of regret. Whether Brittany does this because she is easily manipulated or simply is giving into peer-pressure is not completely clear. However, when left to her own devises, she seems genuinely sweet if not a bit on the dim side. Surname Brittany is the only Glee Club member without a known surname. She may not have a surname at all, because in the Glee Club's photo for the yearbook, the members are named but Brittany, still doesn't appear to have a surname. If she actually has a surname it may be a Dutch surname because of her known Dutch ancestry. Quotes Category:Characters Category:New Directions members Category:Cheerios Category:Supporting characters Category:William McKinley High School Students